dodging death with a kiss
by Roxen
Summary: Even though Harry and Cedric are competing against eachother in the TriWizrd Tournament, they find a special bond between eachother. Instead of the traditional ending, I changed some of the scenes to better suit the story line. I know that some scenes a


**Fanfic**

It was enough to Harry that he was not as mature and elegant as Cedric Diggory, one of the heart-throbs attending Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry being in Gryffindor and Cedric being in Hufflepuff, there was very little linking the two besides the fact that they both played Quidditch, an international sport in the wizarding community. Alas Harry felt a desire beyond his understanding. A desire which was devout to come true.

After the first challenge in the Triwizard Cup, Harry was nearly stupefied as he nearly lost his life trying to fight the Northern Ridgeback Horntail. He still remembered the night when Hagrid had shown him the dragons that were to be used as tasks in the first round of the tournament. Though his memory was determined to stay focussed on the dragons, he could not help but wonder about what he had done. That day when Harry had left class, he was in such a grumpy mood, seeing how the entire school believed that it was him who snuck his name into the Goblet of Fire. He simply remembered how all his friends had abandoned their belief in his honesty and saw that adversity is always harsh on the popular. There was nothing more that Harry wanted than to be a normal Hogwart's student. Deep in thought, Harry had wandered into the courtyard where he saw his tournament adversary, Cedric Diggory. Harry saw that all of Cedrics friends were very loyal to him, and envied the fact that his friends simply abandoned himself. Harry couldn't help feeling pulled towards Cedric as he approached ever so slowly. Before Cedric noticed Harry, one of his friends did. "Here comes smelly ol' Potty head" recited a girl sitting at the side of Cedric. She and her friends couldn't help but snicker and laugh at the site of Harry, whose face turned red in embarrassment. Harry motioned to Cedric, calling him over to speak with him at the side. " You got a second, Cedric?" Asked Harry, in a tone so low Cedric had to lean close to his mouth to hear. "Sure. Though I don't want to cramp my style" he said in a playful manner so that Cedric's friends exchanged snickers' and laughter. "It's about...about the first task, Cedric", Harry was almost inaudible at this point and Cedric seemed to beam at Harry concerned. "What of it?", Cedric asked inquisitively. "Well, it's just that, there'll be dragons in the first task, so, you know, I just wanted you to know" Harry spurted out. "I saw with my own eyes" Harry had said, hoping with every once of his will that Cedric believed him. Cedric looked into Harry's eyes, as if to search for truth in Harry's words. "Are you for real" he gasped, "They have got to be insane. Well, thanks for the tip Harry" Cedric whispered so that no one could here. "And about everybody making fun of you, I told them to take it easy on you" Cedric said without a sign of joking. "I really think that you wouldn't toy around with something as serious as the Triwizard Tournament. I suppose I'll see you later" Cedric said as he exhaled. His sigh alone made Harry feel queasy, yet satisfied.

The egg that Harry had received from the victory against the Ridgeback was starting to get on his nerves. The second task would be tomorrow and with no clue to solve the mystery of the egg, he was ready to give up hope. "Maybe if I go for a walk, I'll be able to think up a strategy for the next task" Harry thought. Leaving the Gryffindor common room, he ventured onto the bridge connecting the forest with the castle and leaned over the railing to view the landscape. He watched the river below him flow with such a powerful flow. Such as his feelings were right now. What he saw was the hope that maybe everything would be alright and that he would not lose everything he had gained in the past 3 years. Hypnotized by the rushing river, when a hand gently shrugged his shoulder, he was falling over. "Whoa there!" Cedric cried out grabbing Harry by the waist before he had fallen over the railing. "Sorry 'bout that, Harry" Cedric had said a little flushed. Feeling Cedrics hands around his waist had made Harry blush. Gazing upon Cedric's face, Harry noticed that Cedric had shared the same flustered feeling. "Thanks. Looks like you're my hero Cedric" Harry said, trying to neutralize the awkward situation. "Um, think nothing of it" Cedric threw back at Harry. "Anyway..." Cedric began, looking deep into Harry's green eyes. "I wanted to thank you properly for the tip on the dragons" Cedric had finally said. "Think nothing of it, said Harry, who was a little flushed and couldn't stand looking into Cedric's eyes at the moment. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me" Harry said, a little nervous at this point. "Well, that's the thing" Cedric began, "I have the answer to the second clue". Harry was slightly surprised to hear Cedric trying to help him out. Cedric leaned over close to Harry's ear, Harry feeling the breath of Cedric along his neck as he began to speak, "Come to the prefect baths tonight with your egg, all will be solved there". Harry was a little flustered at the way this idea was presented to him. Cedric straightened out and gave Harry a wink of his eye. Naturally Harry blushed and simply gazed into Cedric's green eyes. "See you then?" Cedric dropped the question on Harry all of a sudden. "Yeah, sure. See you then" replied an amused Harry.

Later that night, once all the Gryffindors had left the common room, Harry snuck out with his egg wearing the invisibility cloak. Stumbling through the portrait hole, all he could think about was the was Cedric had held him at the waist, protecting him from the deadly fall, almost like a guardian angel. Reaching the prefect bathroom, Harry whispered the password "pine-fresh", which Cedric had told him to use into the doorway. Accordingly, the door swung open. Upon entering the bathroom, Harry saw that no one was there at the moment. Naturally, his curiosity drove him to search around the large room. Thinking that the bathroom was vacant, Harry walked into a room with one of the largest bathtubs that Harry had ever seen. The bathtub was full of coloured water and bubbles everywhere. The water not only looked inviting, but tempting. Harry decided that he could get a head start on the night by taking a bath at that moment. Remembering that Cedric had told him to meet Harry in the bathroom, Harry hoped that he could take a quick bath before their rendez-vous could begin. Taking off his shirt and jeans, he threw it on the ground near the edge of the bath. Right when he was about to take off his boxers, a human figure burst through the surface of the water and gasped for air. Cedric was right there in front of Harry, revealing all, wiping water from his eyes. "Oh shi.." Began Harry "I am so sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to come in. It's just you told me that," Harry had turned away trying to gather his clothes from the edge without glancing back. "It's quite alright" Cedric said with a laugh. "I didn't mean to startle you like that" He said with a pleasant voice, lacking concern. "Come on in Harry, the water's fine" Cedric exclaimed, splashing Harry a little. "Harry couldn't help but laugh at the site of a 5th year prefect acting like such a child. "Don't worry Harry, I'll turn around and face the other end if you feel too self-conscious". And boy did Harry feel self-consciousness. The site of an older naked male wanting his presence wasn't making him feel too normal. "Oh...did you remember to bring the egg?" Cedric asked as Harry climbed into the tub, joining the dripping Cedric. "Uh, yeah, I did" Harry reassured. "Mind if I turn around now, Harry?" Cedric asked, turning to meet Harry, who was half hiding below the water's surface. Harry motioned a layer of bubbles to cover his body up. "Isn't the water relaxing?" Cedric asked in a light tone as he floated along the water's surface. Harry admired Cedric for his free spirit and how he was always easy to be around. " So you're probably wondering why the prefect bathroom, huh Harry" Cedric started. "Well, put the egg below the surface and have a listen". Harry was queasy at the thought of going below the surface with Cedric being infront of him naked, but he did so anyway. Opening the egg under the surface, he heard a beautiful voice singing about what the next task was going to be "_From you something precious we will take, that you must retrieve at hours end_" recited the beautiful voice. Harry came up for air with a gasp, "That was amazing, did you hear that Ced..." and looking around, he saw that no one was in the tub. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Huh!" Exclaimed Harry, looking behind him. There was Cedric, standing outside the bath covered by a towel grinning at Harry, "Told you the answer would be found here" Cedric said with a calm tone. "Yeah, thanks a lot" Harry recited obliged. Realizing he was standing above the water's surface, he quickly crouched halfway to the bottom and brought bubbles towards his chest. Cedric gave a laugh "Don't worry, what happened here, stays in hear. I hope you'll act the same". Harry blushed, bobbing on the water's surface watching as Cedric got up to leave. "Well, thanks again Cedric" Harry exclaimed. Cedric turned around, and nodded. Before leaving, he turned to Harry once more and said "Your not half bad Potter, you're not half bad". Harry quivered in the warm bath water and responded back " You're not half bad yourself Diggory".

Meeting Cedric at the centre of the maze was the last thing on Harry's list. He didn't want Cedric to become his rival once again, however, it was up to him to get the Triwizard Cup to receive eternal glory. Both running for the cup, Cedric was quickly dragged back by vines, becoming enveloped quickly. "Harry, help!" Cedric yelled as Harry continued on the way to the cup. Looking back, Harry couldn't bare to see what he appreciated so much to be attacking one of his best friends. Harry ran back and shouted "_Incendio_" to banish the vines. Unravelling from Cedric, Harry quickly grabbed the hand of his comrade and both continued to run to the centre of the maze. Since the two appreciated each other so much, it was decided that they should both touch the cup so that neither was the better. By doing so, what happened next was unbelievable. The Triwizard cup was really a portkey which took both Cedric and Harry to a desolate and dark place. "Where are we?" Mumbled Cedric as he got up from the ground, helping Harry up as well. "Dunno" Harry said not knowing the surrounding place. Glancing again, Harry noticed that they were in a graveyard. "Wait a minute," Harry whispered "I think I know this place". "Of course you know this place Potter," a staggering voice exclaimed. "And who would your friend be" the voice continued. "Well, not to worry, I'll take care of the nuisance. _Avada Kedavra_" A green light, as green as the colour of Cedrics eyes shot out of the wand of the hidden man holding it. Harry watched as the body of Cedric Diggory went limp and fell over on the ground.

The fact that Harry had managed to return back to Hogwart's was a miracle. Interlocked with Voldemort's spell, the souls of the departed returned to haunt Voldemort once again. Among those souls were Lily and James Potter. Helping to gather courage for Harry, a third soul joined in support. The soul of Cedric Diggory stood before Harry, speaking softly, "Please take my body back to my father, Harry. That is all that I ask. I want you to know that I love you with my entire heart and that I will always be at your side". These words drew such strength from Harry's soul and the bidding was done. There Harry was, back in the middle of the maze, with the lifeless body of Cedric. If the others were to see his lifeless body held in his hands, they would surely believe that it was Harry... "I'll never leave your side Cedric. I can't. I love you too much" sobbed Harry, caressing Cedrics' cold expressionless face. "I love you too much". The maze was slowly disappearing and the cheers of the audience were becoming louder. Harry bent over Cedric's face and gave him a kiss on his cold lips. The last of the hedges disappearing, the crowd neared the two bodies, almost instantly stopping at the sight. There was Harry and Cedric laying on the grass, Harry crying and Cedric with his arms around Harry murmuring "Everything's going to be OK". The audience not understanding the situation simply cheered on for the two, running towards them and screaming their names. "Harry! Cedric! You did it! You're the winners" Cedric looked up at the incoming crowd grinning. Right before they reached him and Harry, Cedric whispered into Harry's ear, "Thank you for finding me in the darkness. I would be no where without you". And at that moment, Cedric held Harry's face in his palms, their bodies intertwined, giving him a kiss on his lips.


End file.
